


Little Pilot Academia: The Hamanda Files

by VathySkotadi



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, F/F, Honeymoon, Marriage, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24443092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VathySkotadi/pseuds/VathySkotadi
Summary: Little snippets of the kind of life Hannah and Amanda live after the events of Little Pilot Academia (Read that if you haven't already https://archiveofourown.org/works/16622342 )
Relationships: Hannah England/Amanda O'Neill
Comments: 33
Kudos: 40





	1. Situation 1: Meeting the parents.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [araseses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/araseses/gifts).



“Honestly,” Amanda looked at the mansion gates and tugged at the collar of her shirt, unable to hide some of her nervousness, “I’d rather go get yelled at by my grandmother again.” She shouldn’t have worn a suit. They were going to think she was a try-hard.

“Relax,” Hannah grabbed her hand, keeping it down. She was dressed with a plain pink t-shirt and jeans, which only made Amanda’s suit flashier. “You’re gonna do fine.”

“You’ve told me multiple times your parents probably won’t like me,” Amanda recalled.

Hannah squeezed her hand. “True, but that’s why we have a plan. Pretend to be a half decent girl for a few hours, mention how rich your family is, but not how close to disownment you are, and try not to make any sexual jokes. Everything should work out fine from there.”

“So I just gotta be someone I’m not, got it,” Amanda said.

“Exactly!” Hannah said. Amanda gave her a flat stare, but Hannah’s expression was as nervous as hers. The both of them were extremely worried about this. She met Amanda’s eyes, smiling as best she could, and Amanda realized she was trying to calm her down. “It’s just a couple hours. Just one dinner.”

Amanda nodded. She wasn’t going to disappoint Hannah. They’d been dating for almost a year now, and Hannah wanted them to at the very least get along with her parents during their first meeting. What a better time than summer vacations? No pressure from school, the next racing event wouldn’t take place until two weeks from now, and all Hannah’s parents knew about Amanda was what they’d seen on TV. As long as Amanda acted about as cocky as in interviews everything was bound to be ok.

The massive gates opened, letting them step into the mansion grounds.

The England mansion was impressive just by virtue of location alone. On top of a small hill, it overlooked the entire neighborhood. In the distance one could see the marsh and the dunes that formed on its extensive beach, and the night sky reflected on the water as it rose was a sight to behold. Of course, the building itself was no less impressive.

While only two stories high, thanks to the elevation of the hill it was imposing. It was built in a Victorian style with slate-roofed, big-paned windows, a massive porch, a terrace and even some balconies. Its walls were of a nice beige while the roof was possibly black or some dark color, hard to tell in the night. The thing looked like it had come straight out of the nineteenth century. Save for the lights. And the brooms parked outside.

The garden surrounding it all was absurdly well taken care of, with trees and bushes having geometric shapes, and a pebble path lead up to the main door: A dark, wooden gate with a knocker in the shape of a lion. Amanda looked up at the mansion one last time. It wasn’t as big as it looked from afar, but it was intimidating nonetheless.

They stepped into the porch and Amanda reached for the lion.

“Don’t be silly, that’s just for show,” Hannah chuckled. She simply reached for the knob and opened the door.

The inside of the house was beautiful. Wooden floors and beautiful white walls were contrasted with dark furniture. The door opened to the Living Room, where a dark green couch and two brown sofas sat around a beautiful glass tea-table. Most impressive was, under the glass, an enormous puzzle showing a beautiful countryside scenery rested. The walls hung with multiple objects to decorate it, but most of them were pictures of Hannah and her parents. There was a hearth and everything in this place.

Yet, for all the old design of the house, a massive holographic TV hung on a wall, connected to multiple gaming systems. The lights were very clearly powered with magic and worked without switches, and through a door Amanda could see a floating chair in the next room over. To her left, too, stairs led to the top floor.

Amanda was so amazed by the house that she almost forgot what she was doing there. Until she heard the voice, at least.

“Hannah!” a deep, low voice suddenly shouted from the stairs. Amanda looked up to see a wall of a man, easily a head taller than her, walking down with heavy steps. He wore what looked one hell of a lot like a lumberjack attire, with a flannel shirt and everything, but he’d stylishly thrown a nice dark coat over it. Most impressive was the beard surrounding a wide smile smile: Full, massive, and the same auburn as Hannah’s hair. The beard seemed to make up for a bald head.

As soon as he reached the bottom, the man Amanda assumed was Hannah’s father lunged for her and grappled her in a bear’s hug. Yeah, definitely her father: Joseph England.

“Hey dad. I missed you too,” Hannah said, unable to give back the hug.

Amanda stood there, really wishing she wouldn’t make this man angry.

He put Hannah down, and then he turned to look at Amanda. His smile disappeared, and he examined her with discerning blue eyes. Hannah hadn’t gotten that from him. Amanda smiled nervously. “H-hello,” she said, extending a hand. “I’m Amanda O’Neill. Though you probably already knew that,” she chuckled.

Joseph took Amanda’s hand. His was twice as big. He could have easily crushed every one of her fingers like twigs. Amanda really couldn’t tell if his size was due to muscles or if he was just a big man in general. “Hello, Amanda. I’ve heard a lot about you, both from my daughter and the media.”

He had a harsh stare, all the amiability present when he was looking at his daughter now vanished. Amanda had to remember this man was rich and played at the level of people she despised. He was probably as cutthroat as everyone in those circles.

Another set of steps walked down the stairs. Amanda looked up to see… Hannah. Only, much older, and with a long red dress. And her hair was brown. “Hello too,” she spoke. Her voice instantly triggered all sorts of warning inside Amanda’s head. This woman was definitely one of the despicable manipulators she hated. Right then, Amanda could tell the woman was measuring her, trying to tell how much Amanda was worth and whether she was fit for her daughter or not.

 _Well I’m one of the most famous pilots in the world right now, so I’m definitely worth it,_ Amanda thought, looking at this woman in the eyes. There was a fire there. The same kind of fire Hannah usually had in her eyes when she got annoyed. This was definitely Hannah’s mother: Victoria England.

“Hi,” Amanda said, her voice stiffer than needed. She offered her hand to Victoria, who took it and shook it slowly, never breaking her gaze.

“You’re shorter than you look in TV,” the woman said in a monotone voice. Her voice was deeper than Hannah’s, but also more annoying.

Amanda faked a smile. “I get that a lot.” She didn’t, actually, but better to be polite.

“Well, shall we begin dinner? The maids should have it ready by now,” Joseph interrupted.

“Yeah, let’s do that,” Hannah jumped in too, taking Amanda’s hand and guiding her past the living room and into the dining room.

The floor here shone with a recent polish, so much so that it was almost reflective despite it being wood. Keeping the aesthetic of the house, a long dark table was set up with whatever they were going to have for dinner under silver domes. Floating dark chairs with crimson red cushions waited for them, though the only one of those with arm-rests was the one at the head of the table, where Joseph didn’t hesitate to sit down. To his right sat Victoria, and Hannah and Amanda were left to sit next to each other to his left.

Hannah sat closest to her father, and Amanda felt strangely left out.

“So…” Hannah started as Joseph revealed the first dish: A big ass roasted chicken. It smelled like the best thing Amanda would ever eat. “Where’s Lois?”

“She’s on vacation,” Victoria said.

“Oh, right,” Hannah sighed. Amanda was giving her a quizzical look which she luckily picked up. “Oh, Lois is kind of like the head maid,” she explained. Just by how she spoke about her, it was clear to Amanda that Hannah really appreciated this maid. Maybe she’d get to meet her one day.

Today she had other issues, though.

They ate in silence for what felt like an eternity. Maids weren’t serving the meal, as she’d expected: The family did that themselves. Instead, what the maids did was just bring dishes and leaving them on the table.

Chicken, some kind of soup and a salad. Amanda wondered if they ate like this every day or if they’d gone through the effort for her. The chicken was delicious, at least.

“So, Amanda,” Joseph finally broke the silence when Amanda was close to finishing her plate. She froze, and so did Hannah next to her. “What does it feel like, being so famous at such a young age?” He met her eyes. She was utterly incapable of reading his emotions, probably because of how nervous she herself was.

 _Relax. He doesn’t know you. You’ve got this._ She put on a smile and looked at Hannah, who smiled encouragingly. “Oh, well, it’s a little busy, since I get interview offers and I get invited to all kinds of parties and stuff, but nothing your daughter won’t be able to tell you about,” Amanda explained.

“Hannah was raised to be able to deal with those kinds of things,” Victoria instantly replied. Amanda looked at her. It was obvious she didn’t trust Amanda. Her face was so much like Hannah’s it was actually scary. “You, on the other hand, must find it much harder to deal with.”

Amanda refrained from smirking. This woman had no idea of who she was. Luckily, Amanda’s family hadn’t tried to cash in on her fame. They probably knew Amanda would just screw them over if they tried that. “Oh, it’s not that hard. I was also raised to be able to deal with public relations, you see,” she said in as cordial a tone as she could manage. Victoria raised an eyebrow, obviously curious. She placed a hand on the little black tablecloth in front of her—when had she finished her food? Either she didn’t eat a lot or she ate fast—and her stare alone seemed to be trying to drill through Amanda’s soul.

“How so? I seem to recall you have said in some interview or another that your family had never been a big fan of your dream to become a pilot,” Victoria said.

Amanda looked at Hannah. She had _not_ told Amanda her parents had read her interviews! She couldn’t remember what she’d said in a lot of them, but she knew she acted really… _herself_ in most of them. This meant these two probably knew more about her than they let on. “Exactly,” Amanda said, trying to not show the surprise she was in. “I was raised to take over my family’s business. A chain of supermarkets back in the US,” she said. Both of Hannah’s parents perked up at this. “Here, I’ll show you,” Amanda got out her wand and quickly did a small hologram of one of the many supermarkets her family owned.

The Englands froze.

“Oh. Hannah had mentioned you were well off, but…” Joseph blinked, as if making sure he wasn’t hallucinating.

“Hannah, dear, why didn’t you mention this to us?” Victoria looked at Hannah almost with fear.

“Well, I didn’t think it was important,” Hannah said, smiling nervously. _You damn liar,_ Amanda thought with an inner smile. Just one year of dating and she was already lying to her parents. She was so proud.

“Please, don’t be so surprised. I can assure you it’s not that important to me. I plan on being a pilot. Inheriting that is just a side gig for me,” Amanda lied. She was probably _not_ going to inherit that. Ever.

“Oh no, don’t worry,” Joseph’s entire demeanor changed instantly, and he suddenly looked a lot friendlier. “We’re sorry for being so harsh. We just worried our daughter would be dating a good for nothing troublemaker. You see, we called Luna Nova and they told us some… Stories about you.”

Amanda paused. Hannah too.

 _Well, that explains the attitudes earlier._ “Yeah, uhm… I’m not the best at school.”

“That’s what we heard, yes,” Victoria said. She still looked a bit conflicted about all of this.

Joseph chuckled. “That’s fine, that’s fine. You’re a good pilot nonetheless, are you not?”

“Hell yeah I am,” Amanda said.

“I do need to ask, though,” Victoria said. “You said you always wanted to be a pilot, but… You were a gunman during the Inter-Planetary Race, were you not? There’s a big mystery surrounding all of that. After all, most of us consider you were a better pilot than both of those chosen for First and Second Categories. “

Hannah and Amanda looked at each other. The events surrounding that were not released to the public and they were not allowed to speak about them.

“Well, you see…” she began trying to explain.

At least she had seemingly fallen into the good graces of Hannah’s parents far more easily than they’d assumed.

Hopefully they wouldn’t find out Amanda’s family would disown her the second she turned eighteen anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you believe someone actually asked me to continue with the Hamanda in LPiA?  
> Well you better do because that's why this is here.  
> Thanks Araseses. This was really fun to write!


	2. Situation 2: Marriage

Hannah looked at her own reflection and steeled herself.

The room she waited in was spacious. Stone walls, big windows that overlooked a beautiful garden, a high ceiling, a red carpet. In front of her, a mirror just big enough for her to fully look at herself. At her white dress. At her beautiful hair as it cascaded below her bun.

She wondered why her chest didn’t have a big heart-shaped relief in it yet, with how hard the pounding was. Was she pale or was that just the makeup? She was sweating.

_Chill out. You’ve practiced for this. You’re just gonna go out there and-_

“Are you ready, Hannah?” her father’s voice made her jump in the spot.

“Yes,” Hannah released a breath. “Damn, you almost killed me.”

Her father smiled. He had trimmed his beard for the ceremony, and he wore a really nice, pure white suit that matched Hannah’s dress. Only, Hanna’s dress had silver embroidery. And maybe ‘dress’ was an understatement. With a bell-shaped skirt and so many layers that it looked taken out of the previous millennia, Hannah had picked a frilly gown that she had found oddly appealing. It made her feel like royalty, with its long sleeves and high neck. Her mother had said it may have been overly conservative, but… “Stop looking at yourself, you’re great,” Joseph patted her back.

“I know, I just… Can barely believe it,” Hannah looked at her own eyes. She saw herself, she saw her own determination in them. All this nervousness seemed out of place, but it just went to show how much this mattered to her.

“You can _still_ reconsider,” her father said. “You know, when she can no longer be a pilot, she may not be able to…”

“Dad,” Hannah cut him off with a murder stare. Her father had been apprehensive of Hannah’s relationship since he’d learned she’d been disowned, but by the time he’d grown fond of Amanda so he didn’t freak out too much. Unlike her mother. Hannah still wasn’t sure if she was out there with the witnesses or not. She’d rather not think about it. This was a happy day, not a drama day.

“Sorry, sorry. You’re pretty much already millionaires anyways. What six years of fame can do…”

“Dad, I worked my ass off in the family business too, don’t start with this,” Hannah narrowed her eyes. The problem with being a gunman for Diana was that her job was sporadic. Half the time, Diana raced without IPR standard rules, which meant she wasn’t allowed to shoot at other people. That meant Hannah used her spare time to help with the family business, managing transportation deals all around the country. Being famous earned her money, sure, but her job was far more stable.

“I know, I know, you’re the best thing to ever happen to us,” Joseph put an arm around her shoulders, looking at the both of them in the reflection. “My little girl. Remember when you said you wanted to marry Andrew Hanbridge?”

Hannah pressed her lips, blushing. “I was a little girl,” she said. “And I mean, he is still a fairly eligible bachelor. He’s quickly gaining popularity and many think he’s actually going to become an important politician as soon as he gets out of college.”

“Want me to give him a call and…?”

“DAD!” Hannah pushed him away. Her father laughed.

“Sorry, sorry. I’ll go check on Amanda, be ready!” He said, stepping out of the room.

Hannah looked at the clock in the wall. “Please don’t let her be late…”

The door opened again, but this time it was just Barbara, her head poking into the room. “Hey, Hannah, you ready?”

“Yes, I am. Is everything else ready?”

“I think so. Amanda just arrived though, so she may take a while to get dressed,” Barbara smiled apologetically. The beautiful braid of her hair hung to the side, and Hannah couldn’t help smiling when looking at it.

“Ok, then I’ll just wait for my dad and—”

“Here I am, Amanda is going to be ready in a couple minutes,” Joseph poked his head in on top of Barbara’s. “Shall we do this?”

Hannah met Joseph’s and her best friend’s eyes and nodded slowly. She used the memory of how freaked out Diana had been on the day of her wedding to help her relax. For one so orderly, Diana had almost fainted. What a fun memory.

Walking up to the door, she took her father’s arm and got ready.

The cathedral they had picked was old-looking, though it had actually been built only fifty years ago. It was meant to resemble a medieval castle, and Amanda had picked it mostly just for its aesthetic. At the time, months ago, Hannah had been so high on the excitement of the wedding that she’d agreed without thinking a lot. Luckily, it did end up being a suitable place.

To get married. The idea still seemed to boom loudly in her head.

They walked down a red carpet, passing benches filled with mostly Englands. There were some members of the O’Neill family here and there, but only the ones Amanda truly cared about. A few cousins, her grandfather, and some which she had described as ‘not really sure if they’re even members of the family but they could be’. And, of course, the most important places had been reserved for their best friends. Diana, Akko, Constanze, Jasminka, Lotte and even Sucy were in the front row, looking at Hannah with varying degrees of smiles.

There were even some reporters in the back of the room. Amanda hadn’t wanted any, but Hannah was familiar with a number of them at this point and they were just going to take a few pictures and leave as soon as the ceremony finished.

This… was really the day, huh? Hannah would have smiled if her gut wasn’t threatening to make her puke in the spot. “You’re a little stiff,” Joseph said.

“Yes, I am,” Hannah said. “Shut up.” She did _not_ need someone pointing it out right now or she’d just be more nervous.

The cathedral’ altar was… intimidating. They hadn’t picked it for religious reasons, it was just the aesthetic, but having a twelve foot tall man hanging from a cross behind them may have not been the best idea they’d ever had. At least it was high enough that it probably wouldn’t show up in most photos. The altar was a block of stone with golden edges and a number of lit candles on top.

They reached it. The man who would marry them was dressed with a simple suit. He was both the priest of the church and a government official, and he was a little salty they’d just wanted him for the legal side of things.

“Good luck, Hannah,” her father patted her back before taking a few steps away from the altar.

The entire room waited in silence. Hannah distracted herself looking at the high ceilings and at the massive chandeliers that hung from it. There, fake candles—with light bulbs on top—waited for the night to fall to illuminate the place. Sunlight streamed from the floor-to-ceiling windows on the sides and the sound of birds and other critters outside filled the silence.

Hannah met the eyes of many friends and family, smiling softly, noticing many of them had cameras and spirits at the ready to snatch pictures of it all as she waited. And waited. And… it had been at least five minutes at this point, what the hell was Amanda doing? Hannah’s nervousness began fading away, being replaced by annoyance.

Whispers began spreading through the witnesses, and Hannah started to figure out Amanda _was_ going to be late. “I’m gonna kill her,” Hannah said.

“Want me to go fetch her?” Barbara asked from the side, looking as mad as Hannah felt.

Hannah was about to agree, but instead she shook her head. “No, no. I’ll deal with this myself,” she said and stepped away from the altar.

With determination, she walked back towards the entrance of the room, ignoring all the surprised looks she was getting. Of course Amanda would be late on the day of their wedding. What did she expect? When Amanda had said she was off to doing ‘something special’ she probably meant racing, and she always lost track of time when on a broom. She probably figured she’d arrive just in the nick of time and enter the room all cool at the last second and she’d be great and all of that stuff she often thought about herself without taking into account all the preparations that went into dressing up for the ceremony.

Hannah stepped out of the cathedral’s main room and walked to her right, to the other preparation room. She kicked the door open and shouted. “Amanda I swear to god if you don’t walk down that red carpet in the following thirty seconds I’m going to…!” she paused, looking at her soon to be wife.

Amanda was gorgeous.

Unlike what most of their friends expected, Amanda had chosen to wear a dress. Almost the opposite of Hannah’s, the strapless, formfitting dress reached her ankles on one side but had a high cut almost to her thigh on the other. Hannah had already seen the dress itself, of course, but not Amanda wearing it. On top of that, Amanda had let her hair down, letting go of her pompadour in favor of a looser and more natural hairstyle.

She was red as a tomato. “W-what are you doing here? I’m… I’m about to go, just give me a minute,” she faced away from Hannah, clearly embarrassed.

“Sweet lord, Ama, you look…” Hannah blinked, making sure she wasn’t dreaming.

“Shut up! God, I should’ve gone for a suit, I hate dresses…” Amanda’s voice faded in apparent shame.

Hannah chuckled. Amanda’s fitting room was basically the same as hers, only mirrored, and Amanda had clearly been looking at herself in the mirror. “But you look great,” Hannah insisted.

“I can’t do this,” Amanda said. “Why did we invite so many people? They’re gonna see me in this dumb dress, and now I’m also late, and... We should’ve done this in private!”

“Are you… Are you telling me you’ve got stage fright?” Hannah smiled broadly, unable to believe this.

“No! I just…” Amanda turned, still red. “We’re marrying. I… I don’t know!” Amanda grabbed her head. “I’m freaking out!”

Hannah couldn’t help laughing out loud. Amanda looked up, clearly offended, but Hannah walked into the room and grabbed her hands, taking them into hers. “Ama, relax. We can do this,” she looked into Amanda’s eyes, trying to smile without laughing. “Come on.”

Amanda took a deep breath. “No, no, you’re… You’re right. I can do this. I _will_ do this,” she regained her composure. “Sorry for the panic attack, I just… I didn’t think this day would ever come.”

“Let’s go,” Hannah walked away, leading Amanda by the hand. She was tempted to kiss her, but she could wait a while for that.

Together, they walked up to the altar again, the music kicking in a second late due to the shock of the musician. Hannah ignored the part of her brain that told her this was not how she’d planned things to go. She’d gotten past her hang-ups with expectations a long time ago. Mostly. She’d still give Amanda an earful for this later.

“You’re an idiot,” Barbara whispered from the side, giving a murderous look at Amanda as they reached the altar. The priest looked at them and raised his eyebrows with an inquisitive look.

“Yes, you can begin,” Hannah said with a smirk.

“Please, before I lose it,” Amanda hurried him on.

He began talking, and Hannah did her best to pay attention, but only now she realized she was still holding Amanda’s hand. She didn’t remember if this was part of the ceremony, but she did notice Amanda’s hand was _sweaty._ She cast a sideways glance to the redhead, who definitely looked pale and nervous.

She smiled. Amanda was normally overconfident, but she was awfully ill equipped to deal with a personal spotlight. She could talk about her racing and her talents all day, she could gush about her brooms and about her friends. But if you asked her any personal stuff there was a very high chance she’d just avoid the topic. She disliked compromise and rules, and maybe due to that, she disliked peer pressure.

But she had still been the one to initiate everything. She had been the one to confess, the one to propose. For all her complains about being ‘tied’ to someone, it was thanks to that aspect of her personality that Hannah could feel confident in their bond. If Amanda didn’t love her, they wouldn’t still be together.

She squeezed Amanda’s hand, and the redhead visibly relaxed, meeting Hannah’s eyes. She took a calming breath.

Listening to the priest was, luckily, not as much of a chore as it may have been in a truly religious ceremony. When he paused, Hannah took a few seconds to realize it was time to read the vows. “Who goes first?” Amanda asked with a nervous smile. “I forgot.”

Hannah sighed. “Me,” she reached her hand to the side, and Barbara instantly handed her a small paper. Hannah looked at it for a moment, but she didn’t really need to read it anymore. She looked up, meeting her about-to-be wife’s eyes and smiled. “I hated you,” she started. “At first, I thought you were nothing but a troublemaking brat with no sense of responsibility, an overconfident jerk whose only good quality was an impressive capability to ignore any and all directions given to her by a superior.”

“Geez, thanks,” Amanda said, but she looked more relaxed, and she was smiling.

“Shut up and let me finish,” Hannah playfully hit her. She made sure Amanda was going to be quiet before continuing. “Even then, you slowly, somehow, wormed your way into my heart. You were incredibly forward in your attraction to me even when I didn’t even know if I could like a woman, and you were patient and understanding of me at every step of the way. When you finally proposed to me I… Could barely believe it,” Hannah recalled the moment. She had been thinking about it, but she had wondered if _she_ should’ve been the one to propose. It felt like it was always Amanda moving things forward in their relationship. “And not only because of the three meter jump, mind you,” Hannah chuckled, remembering the rather surreal moment back in Diana’s wedding. “You are always giving your everything to me, and... I hope I’ll be able to give my everything to you.”

Amanda was looking at her with wide eyes, her smile having faded into earnest surprise. “Wow. Now my vows feel stupid in comparison,” she said.

“Just speak,” Hannah ordered.

Amanda smiled again, and her earlier nervousness was almost gone. “Hunny, you’ve got this… _fire_ inside you. I don’t know how to say it, but I can see it in you every day. You’re smart, beautiful and rich. But none of that matters to me. Well, not _a lot_ , I’d be lying if I said I didn’t care about at least one of those things,” Amanda winked, and a few chuckles were heard across the cathedral. Hannah blushed while giving her a glare. “What drove me to love you, what makes you such a great person, is your _passion_. It’s always clear, in no uncertain terms, what you want. Whether you’re in an interview, dealing with an annoying client, arguing with a cashier at a supermarket or bossing me around. It’s there, below the surface, and…” she reached forward, taking her hand. “And I couldn’t be happier that you’ve gifted at least some of that passion to me. I love you, and I can’t think of a future without you in it.”

Hannah had to hold back from throwing herself at Amanda that instant.

“Now’s when we do the rings thing right?” Amanda asked in a whisper.

Hannah rolled her eyes. “Yes.”

“Great! Constanze, your cue!” Amanda turned and shouted. Constanze, a figure that while having grown over the years was still far shorter than everyone else in sight, took out a little remote-control thing and suddenly a stanbot shot from below her bench. The little robot paused in front of the altar, offering them a cushion with their golden rings.

They both picked each other’s rings and looked into each other’s eyes as they slipped them in. Amanda’s hand was trembling a little, which in turn made Hannah realize just how seriously she was taking this, and made _her_ hand tremble a little.

“I now pronounce you—”

The priest didn’t get to finish his sentence because both Amanda and Hannah jumped at each other, unable to wait for a single extra second. Hannah was loosely aware of the priest sighing resignedly as her lips met Amanda’s, and every single person in the cathedral erupted in cheers.

They’d been dating each other for seven years. But now, it wasn’t simple ‘dating’ anymore.

Amanda was her wife. She was Amanda’s wife.

And this would be a day they’d remember forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, the harder part of this was figuring out what they should wear.   
> Thanks Araseses for basically allowing me to indulge in my own writing!


	3. Situation 3: Honeymoon

“You do understand when they say honeymoon it’s not literal, right?” Amanda asked, looking at the plate in front of her with a mixture of curiosity and disgust. It was a white… thing of some kind, looking like the moon, and covered in honey.

“Just taste it,” Hannah said, taking a spoon and cutting the buttery white material with it.

The hotel they were staying in, part of a massive conglomerate on an island not far from the coasts of Europe, was essentially paradise. Ten stories tall, wide and long, the building towered over them right now as they sat on a little balcony next to the second floor. On top of a small mountain, Amanda could have jumped from the wooden platform and into the slope leading down to the first floor if she wanted. She _had_ been asked to not do it by the members of the staff, though, after she did it earlier in the day when they’d first arrived.

From the balcony they could look at the other massive buildings, or at the center of the quarter-moon shaped island where calm, crystalline waters were filled with all the guests of the different hotels. The sky was starting to turn orange with the sunset, and the entire scenery was filled with green and grey from the island’s ‘untainted’ greenery.

Amanda smiled, taking a bite of… “Ice cream?” She realized what the white thing was. Hannah nodded. “But it’s… weird,” Amanda said as she tasted it some more.

“It doesn’t have any sugar,” Hannah explained. “That’s what the honey’s for.”

Amanda nodded, taking another bite. “Not bad at all. It is a little cheeky though.”

Hannah shrugged with a smile. “They call it ‘they honeymoon special’. I figured it’d be funny.” She ate again.

They ate the entire ice-cream in a matter of minutes, and soon they were standing up and leaving the hotel’s restaurant, walking down the stairs and outside. The side of the mountain had a path carved between the vegetation, and Amanda was pleasantly surprised to discover there was a weak Magic field surrounding most inhabited areas to keep bugs at bay.

“Should we go swim?” Amanda asked, pointing at the small bay. The trip down was a fair ten minute walk, if one didn’t take the elevator.

“It’s getting pretty late,” Hannah shook her head. “Let’s do something else, we can swim all day tomorrow.”

“And for the next week, I guess,” Amanda nodded, thinking of all the things they could do during this honeymoon. Well, of course, she could…

Hannah took her hand.

Maybe it was the fact that they’d married just a week ago, but things had livened up since then. Not that they hadn’t been in love before, but this new aspect of their relationship made them giddy. Amanda smiled at her wife, squeezing her hand, and Hannah stepped closer as she walked.

“Wanna just…” Hannah stuttered. “You know, take a walk?”

Amanda chuckled. “Yeah, let’s do that.”

Hannah woke up in the middle of the night.

She wasn’t sure of why, at first. She was just aware that she’d woken. However, as she extended her arm in search of her wife, she found nothing. To her right, near the windows, she heard a click, and a moment later a salty breeze slipped into the room.

Cracking one eye open, she saw Amanda leaning on the window in nothing but her underwear.

“Ama?” Hannah asked, her voice barely more than a growl. “What are you doing?”

Amanda turned, surprise in her face. “Sorry, did I bother you?”

Hannah turned in bed to face Amanda properly. “Kind of, but I’m more interested in knowing why you’re leaning half naked on the window.”

“I wanted some fresh air,” she said, shrugging. Hannah raised an eyebrow. Amanda met her eyes and after a moment she sighed. “Fine. I was just… reminiscing,” she grabbed her left arm, and Hannah understood what she meant. “With how busy life has been, you don’t always get a chance to just pause and think.”

Hannah rolled her eyes. “Like you’ve ever paused to think about anything in your life,” she said. She patted the bed. “Come here.”

Amanda smiled and laid down again, allowing Hannah to embrace her. “Preparations for the next IPR will begin in a year at most. I wonder if I’ll make it as a pilot this time,” she said, softly caressing Hannah’s bare back.

“Don’t be stupid, of course you’ll make it,” Hannah squeezed her. Then she paused. “Don’t think I’m going to go easy on you when you end up competing against Diana, though.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” Amanda chuckled. She stayed silent for a minute, thoughtful. Hannah wondered what was going through her head. She had started falling asleep again when Amanda suddenly groaned. “Oh god, we’re gonna get _the_ question so much more now that we’re married.”

Hannah took a second to process that. “Ah, shit, you’re right,” she complained with her. _The_ question: Why did Hannah keep being Diana’s gunman when she dated Amanda?

They were so tired of that. Was it that hard to understand that Hannah and Diana just had more years of experience together and worked better? “I’m gonna kill the next person that asks me that.”

“Please tell me so that I can help you,” Hannah smiled.

Amanda wrapped her arms around her and pushed her close. Never mind the above average temperature, Hannah was ready to fall asleep again.

“Hey, Hunny?”

“Yeah?” Hannah said in a weak voice.

“I…” Amanda paused for a moment. “Do you like, uhm, kids?”

Hannah’s tiredness vanished. She slowly lifted her head, meeting Amanda’s eyes. She looked awfully serious and nervous. “Are you asking what I think you’re asking?”

“I just wanna know,” Amanda asked. “I… Don’t remember seeing you interact much with kids. You seem fine around them, but I don’t know if you like them. Or…”

“If I would like to have one,” Hannah finished the thought. Amanda nodded, a barely perceptible gesture. “I haven’t really thought a lot about it. There’s… a _lot_ that goes into having children,” she explained. Amanda looked disappointed for a second. “But I’m not against the idea,” she was quick to add, “particularly if it’s with you.”

Amanda considered her words for a moment. “I’ve been thinking about it for a while, and I think I want them,” she said with determination. “Not right now, mind you. It’d have to be after the next IPR I guess, but I… I want a family.” Her hug tightened. “One that doesn’t hate me, like mine or your mother.”

The emotion hit Hannah like a truck. Amanda looked so serious, but also so _sad_. Hannah knew how lonely her life had been until she entered Luna Nova, and how, even if she refused to admit it, she still regretted everything that had happened with her parents and grandmother. But she valued her freedom more than those relationships, so there was nothing she could do about it.

Hannah had known the love of a family and friendship for as long as she could remember. Amanda, on the other hand, still had some clear hang-ups on that topic.

Of course she’d want kids. And who could blame her? Hannah even felt a little guilty for not even considering that until now. “I can be the one to get pregnant,” Amanda said, though it sounded like she was simply thinking outloud. “Or we could go to an incubator. They’re expensive, but I’m sure we’ll be able to afford it, and…”

“Would it make you happy?” Hannah interrupted.

“Huh?”

“Would it make you happy. To have children.”

Amanda blinked. “Yeah, I think I’d be happy,” she said without hesitating.

Hannah moved up, placing a soft, slow, and heartfelt kiss on Amanda’s lips. When they separated, she pressed her forehead against hers. “That’s all I need to hear, then. All I want is for us to be happy. And you being happy is what makes me happy.”

Amanda’s lip trembled and her eyes got watery. Hannah was stunned. Amanda did _not_ cry often. “You don’t have to decide now, you can think about it. We’ve got a few years still,” she said in a weak voice.

“Shut up,” Hannah ordered, kissing her again. “I love you, Ama. And if you wanna have kids, we’re gonna have kids.”

Amanda smiled and blinked her tears away, though one fell down her cheek. “I love you too,” she said, hugging Hannah with just the right amount of force to make her comfortable. “Sorry for the midnight chat. You’re tired.”

“Never apologize for talking about your feelings,” Hannah kissed Amanda’s cheek, then yawned. “But yes, I’m a little tired.”

“Go back to sleep, then,” Amanda softly turned, placing Hannah’s head back on her pillow. Hannah wanted to complain, but Amanda looked so serious about it that she didn’t find the courage to do so. Instead, she just smiled and let Amanda hug her until she fell asleep again.

Amanda laughed as she covered her face from the splashes Hannah was throwing in her direction. Going underwater, she pushed off the sand and tackled her wife so that the both of them rolled in the water for a few seconds, laughing and accidentally swallowing some saltwater.

When they rose, Hannah was coughing. “That was unfair,” she said, clearing her throat.

“Yep,” Amanda took her by the waist and pulled her in for a kiss. “But there’s no rules in love and war. Or something like that.”

“That’s not how…” Hannah trailed off, sighing. “Whatever,” then she kicked Amanda’s legs and swept her off her feet, throwing them into the water again.

They were in the bay a couple of days after their night talk, and so far they’d been having a great time. The biggest problem Amanda found in all of this was that she felt she should have invited her friends to come along. It wasn’t as if they spent all their time together, not anymore, but it had been a constant through their adult lives that whenever one took a trip, at least two others somehow managed to come with. She’d lost count of how many nights she’d spent drinking with Akko, Constanze and Jasminka while in the middle of a racing tournament, while Hannah spent her night with Diana, Lotte and Barbara. Sometimes Sucy was there too, but she was by far one of the busiest members of their group.

When they came out of the water, coughing again, Amanda found herself face to face with a kid. The girl looked like she was around ten years old, and she was looking at Amanda with a wide smile. “You’re the pilot of the Shooting Star, right?”

Amanda paused. It wasn’t unusual that people would recognize her on the streets, but she didn’t expect to meet a fan while in a bikini, dripping with water and with her wife splashing behind her. “Yes, that’s me. Hello,” she smiled at the girl, who jumped up and down in excitement.

“You’re so cool!” the girl said. “I have a figure of the Shooting Star, and you look just like the tiny you inside it!”

Amanda chuckled. “Yeah, I’d expect I do,” she said. The little girl didn’t seem sure of what to say next. Her big, brown eyes just admired Amanda. A moment later, she turned to look at Hannah and giggled.

“Is that your girlfriend?”

“No,” Amanda crouched to be on eye-level with the girl. “She’s my wife.”

“Oooh, that’s really smart!” The girl said.

Amanda cocked her head. Smart? “What do you mean?”

“Well, now that she’s your wife, she can’t attack you when you race against her!” The girl explained with a gleeful tone.

Amanda held back from laughing. She wondered what mental gymnastics made a kid think she’d married someone just to win a race. “Well, that’s not exactly true. We’re still rivals.”

“Damn right we are,” Hannah said from behind her.

The girl looked confused. “But don’t you love each other?”

“Well, of course we do, but that’s exactly why we want to bring out the best in each other,” Amanda explained. “If we don’t try our best, then it’s not fair or fun for either of us, don’t you think?”

The kid paused, and Amanda could see her little mind working to piece together what she’d said. Maybe she’d misjudged her age. Right now she felt like she’d be closer to seven or eight years old. “Oh, I see,” the girl nodded slowly. “I need to tell mom about this!” She exclaimed, excited. She paused, however, looking at Amanda. “Can I ask you for an autograph when we’re not in the sea?”

Amanda patted her head. “Of course you can, any time.”

The girl smiled as she swam away.

Hannah floated up next to Amanda. “I guess I can see the appeal. That kid was cute.”

Amanda nodded. She’d been hesitant to bring up the kid talk, but she’d been so relieved when Hannah had accepted it. She wouldn’t have been devastated if Hannah had said she didn’t want kids, but the fact that she’d wholeheartedly agreed on the spot had blown her mind.

Turning to face her, Amanda leaned in to kiss her nape. “You’re cute,” she said.

“And you’re drowning,” Hannah said, turning with a smirk. Amanda was confused, but then her feet got swept and she fell underwater again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, there's more! It's really funny, really. It's hard to put into words how easy it was to slip back into these characters, even if it's been a long while since I finished LPiA. Of course I had to go back and check a few things to make sure I wasn't messing up continuity, but that's besides the point.  
> Hope you enjoy, and thanks Araseses for the commission!


	4. Situation 4: Hospital.

Hannah tapped her foot while sitting in the hospital’s hallway.

She was tempted to just barge into the room in front of her, but a magical barrier, not unlike the shields of a broom, had sealed off the room completely. She could go and pound it all she wanted, she wasn’t going to get through, so all she could do was wait.

Sweat ran down her forehead, though it wasn’t a particularly hot day. Her breathing was heavy, and her heart pounded like crazy. They’d been patiently waiting for this moment nine months. They’d talked so much about what they’d do when the day came. And now here they were. Amanda was in there, giving birth to their first daughter and all Hannah could do was impatiently sit outside and grow more and more unstable with each passing second.

Why did she let Amanda do it? She should have been the one to get pregnant. Damn it, what if something happened to Amanda? The doctors had said she was healthy and there was barely any risk, but Hannah couldn’t help thinking the worst would come to happen. How much time had passed? It felt like it had been days, years. Each second stretched to infinity.

The white corridor was like a cage. She wanted to leave, but she also wanted to be here when Amanda finished. If only…

The door in front of her opened and she jumped up. A man in light blue clothing and a mask stepped into the hallway. “Congratulations, it’s a healthy girl,” he said, waving her inside.

Hannah barely managed to not run.

The inside of the room smelled surprisingly clean for what had just happened in it. It was lit with bright, white lights, and three nurses waited on the side of the bed where Amanda laid. Her face red, her breathing heavy, her hair a mess, she was propped up by the back of the bed and she was holding a crying bundle.

She looked up, meeting Hannah’s eyes, and a tired smirk crawled into her face. “Don’t look so worried, it was nothing,” she claimed.

Hannah smiled, approaching the bed. Amanda had been letting her hair longer recently, and it was now sprawled all over her pillow. It all danced as she moved her head, and when Hannah approached, Amanda looked down at the white bundle in her hands. “Man, babies are ugly as hell, aren’t they?”

Finally, Hannah got to see her little girl. Red, tiny and definitely ugly, she almost burst into tears with how beautiful she was. “She’s…” Hannah trailed off as Amanda raised her.

“Wanna hold her?”

Hannah didn’t hesitate to gently take the baby into her arms. She was amazed by how… weightless she felt. “I…”

Amanda chuckled. “You look like it was you giving birth,” she said in a weak voice. Truth was, Hannah just didn’t have any words to say. “We’re naming her Lea, then?”

“It is a beautiful name,” Hannah nodded.

“Perfect, then,” Amanda looked at the doctor behind Hannah and gave him a thumb up. “Now, if you excuse me…” she closed her eyes and almost instantly fell asleep.

Hannah kept looking at her baby. Lea. She smiled, carefully placing her back into Amanda’s arms as she turned to the doctor. “Thanks for your help,” she said.

“We’ll give you some time alone,” he said. A second later, he and the three nurses exited the room.

Hannah sat down next to the bed, looking at her wife and her daughter.

Letting out a relieve sigh, the exhaustion from the stress of the past hours suddenly hit her. Leaning on Amanda’s shoulder, she smiled. Maybe they hadn’t managed to win last year’s IPR, but this was definitely going to be one of the happiest years of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another monday, another- wait, wrong fanfic.  
> Thanks Araseses for this commission!


	5. Situation 5: Mistake

Amanda sneakily entered into their house. It was three AM, and she didn’t want to wake Hannah or her…

The lights of the living room turned on.

The house they’d bought just over three years ago was spacious, but due to the amount of furniture Hannah had insisted in shoving into it—rugs, bookshelves, a piano no-one played, four couches, two tables—there was barely any actual space left. It was a workable house, of course, but Amanda was starting to wonder if they should get a new one…

“Amanda,” Hannah’s voice came from the crimson red couch. She sounded mad.

Chuckling nervously, Amanda stepped closer to her. Hannah had a noticeable belly nowadays, as she was carrying their second kid. Sadly, Amanda couldn’t focus on the giddiness she felt from that, and instead had to look at Hannah’s frown and burning anger. “H-hey,” she tried to sound casual.

“Do _not_ ‘hey’ me. I got the call,” she crossed her arms.

Amanda grabbed her left arm, nervous. “Oh, r-really?”

Hannah took a deep breath. “Sit down,” she ordered, pointing at the sofa next to the couch. It was _always_ a bad sign if Hannah didn’t ask her to sit beside her.

Amanda did as asked, knowing it was not the time to test her wife’s patience. After she sat, Hannah crossed her arms and threw a murderous look at Amanda. “Now, would you mind telling me what did you do tonight?”

The only logical path to follow was to tell the truth. Hannah already knew anyways, so trying to beat around the bush would just anger her further. “I was racing illegally,” she confessed in a weak voice.

Hannah nodded slowly. “Correct,” she put two fingers to her temple. “And this is the…” Hannah gestured for Amanda to finish.

“Third time I’ve done it,” Amanda felt more and more the weight of her actions with each word. Particularly when, in truth, this was only the third time she’d been _caught._ Hannah didn’t need to know that, though.

“ _Fourth_ time.”

“Oh come on, that time in San Francisco barely—”

 _“FOURTH TIME,_ ” Hannah raised her voice, but quickly composed herself again. “Four times this has happened,” she said.

“I’m sor—”

“DO NOT… Do _not_ apologize,” Hannah interrupted her, pointing an accusatory finger. “I believed you the last three times, but today? Amanda, you’re a PROFESSIONAL!” she exclaimed. “What the FUCK are you doing racing on the streets with the broom only YOU can pilot?!”

Amanda cringed at the loud volume of Hannah’s voice. “Hun, you’re going to wake up Lea,” she said.

“I don’t care! Let her learn that her mother is going to go to FUCKING PRISON if she keeps being a JUVENILE, IMMATURE, IRRESPONSABLE IDIOT,” Hannah continued. “Have you ever considered that you’re not a god damn teenager anymore? You have _thirty years,_ you have a three years-old daughter and a second one in the works,” she softly patted her belly. “Could you, for _once,_ pause to think about what you do?”

 _She’s mad. She’s going to snap at everything you say,_ Amanda thought, trying to not feel offended by the treatment. Of course she knew she deserved it, but she did _not_ like being scolded. “I promise I will,” she said, trying to sound as sorry as she could.

Hannah examined her. Amanda knew what she was doing: Seeing if she was being honest. Amanda recalled a look like that, years ago, from Hannah’s mother. The same intensity, the same ability to judge. The apple didn’t fall far from the tree, it seemed.

“I still don’t understand why you do it,” Hannah slumped back onto the couch after scolding her. “You’re one of the most famous racers in the world. You have at least one race a week, and it’s not as if those weren’t dangerous enough. Hell, every time you get caught doing this shit you get at least three months of suspension from major leagues,” she sounded more tired than angry now. “Are you _that_ desperate to die in a crash?”

A cold chill ran down Amanda’s back. Hannah wasn’t angry she’d broken the law. She was worried. “No! Of course not, I just…” How could she explain it? The thrill of racing through streets and facing opponents who didn’t think inside the box that was the pro scene… There was something _magical_ about it.

Hannah shook her head, standing. “Whatever. I have to go to sleep, _some_ of us need to be proper parents.”

“Wait, Hunny,” Amanda stood, trying to stop her.

The flat look Hannah gave her hurt more than any of her words had. “Just leave me alone, Amanda. If you wanna throw your career and everything you’ve worked for into the trash, that’s fine. But maybe you should consider doing it _without_ dragging your family into it.”

Amanda, feeling like she’d been gutted, was unable to come up with an answer before Hannah climbed the stairs. The sound of a door slamming shut made Amanda wince, and she dropped on the couch, pondering over what that last line meant.

Hannah woke up to her alarm three hours later.

She was surprised to not find Amanda next to her. With tiredness, she forced herself out of bed. She had a lot to do today. A big deal was about to be closed for her family and they wanted to use her as a marketing tool. Hannah was, after all, the gunman of one of the most famous people in the planet.

On top of that, Lea had to go to the doctor today for a regular checkup. She was even more magically charged than Amanda, which had been a bit of a shock. This was becoming more and more common as magic became a part of everything, but Hannah knew what magic could do to people and so she just took care of her daughter. The way her magic inheritance showed was in a too-red hair and a set of deep blue eyes that seemed to glow. Sometimes Hannah wondered if all their kids were going to be born with wild hair and eye colors. Hell, she even knew people whose skin colors had been modified by magic. She smiled, imagining three or four kids running around with stupid hairstyles, like anime of old.

Not that anime nowadays had foregone that trend though.

Hannah walked down the corridor, with its white walls and dark blue carpet—this carpet was the main reason they didn’t have pets, as it’d be a pain to clean up—and carefully entered Lea’s room. Hannah was a bit proud that her daughter had a room of her own. At her age, Hannah still slept with her parents.

Of course, all the stuffed animals helped. The room was filled with them. Since Hannah and Amanda got them as gifts all the time, they gifted them to Lea instead of throwing them away. “Lea,” Hannah called in a soft voice as the lights of the room turned on. “Time to wake up…”

Lea wasn’t on her bed.

Hannah cocked her head. Maybe she’d woken up alone? She thoughtfully rubbed her belly, a habit she’d picked up when it had first started to show. She was two months away from giving birth, but she wondered if she’d keep the habit after doing it.

Cautious, she walked downstairs. She heard a laugh from the kitchen, and the smell of breakfast assaulted her nostrils.

Peeking quickly at the living room, she saw the couch made a mess. So Amanda had slept there… Hannah pressed her lips. She hadn’t wanted her to do that, she was just… well, whatever. Turning left, she entered through the kitchen through a white door.

Lea was happily eating some toast with a hard-boiled egg and a glass of orange juice. Next to the kitchen, Amanda was frying an egg, probably for Hannah.

She paused for a second to turn and look at Hannah. There was a sad puppy aura to her. She knew she’d messed up and was trying to make up for it. A second later, she put the egg on a plate that also had a toast and some nuts. “Hey Hunny,” Amanda said as she approached their little table and set the plate for her. She presented a sad smile.

Hannah was tempted to ignore the breakfast, but she didn’t want to waste the food.

She sat in front of her daughter. “Is the breakfast mommy made for you yummy?” Hannah asked, smiling. Being mad at Amanda wasn’t a reason to not be happy that her daughter was enjoying her food.

Lea nodded energetically. “Very yummy,” she said, smiling as she ate another piece of toast with some egg on it. She was using a spork. She loved those things.

Amanda sat at the head of the table, no plate for her. Hannah saw the one dirty in the sink and assumed she’d already had her breakfast.

“This doesn’t make up for anything,” she made sure to remind her.

“I know,” Amanda said. “I’m sorry,” she ran a hand through her hair. Nowadays she wore it long and with a ponytail, though she’d been talking about cutting it. Hannah had long ago decided she liked long hair, though she varied between letting it down to her lower back and her middle back.

Hannah examined her wife. It was obvious she _did_ regret what she’d done, but that wasn’t enough. Regret was worthless if the next time she had a chance to go out to ruin her life she’d take it.

Eating breakfast and brooding, Hannah mentally went through all the things she needed to do today. After a while, she sighed. She was going to ask for that maternity leave after today. She thought she could keep going, but things were really starting to get tiring for her.

She finished her food without even realizing it. “I can take Lea to the doctor today,” Amanda said when she finished.

“Do you even have your broom license?” Hannah deadpanned.

Amanda opened her mouth, then closed it. “I’ll call a cab,” she said.

Hannah pinched her nose and sighed.

“Just… Stay here and don’t get in trouble, will you?” Hannah said.

“No,” Amanda said. “I’ll do it, you stay here. You need to rest,” she insisted.

They met eyes. There was a moment of tension. Hannah didn’t want to give any ground to Amanda, but she had a point. Plus, she looked like she was desperate. She was trying to make up for her fuckup. Hannah considered it for a moment before answering. “Ok,” she agreed. “You should get going, though.”

Amanda smiled. “Sure,” she stood and—probably on instinct—leaned to kiss Hannah. Hannah narrowed her eyes and turned her face away, and Amanda paused. “Oh, yeah. Uhm…” she awkwardly stepped away, then turned to their daughter. “Lea, come here,” she said as she picked her up. “Do you need to go to the bathroom?” Lea shook her head. “You sure?”

“Yes.”

After a moment, Amanda kissed her daughter’s cheek. “Ok then, should we get going?”

“Yes!” Lea said happily.

Hannah watched them walk away, and five minutes later they were going out the front door. Amanda threw one last apologetic look at Hannah before leaving.

That night, after an unusually silent and awkward dinner, Amanda sat in the living room watching videos on her massive screen. She was tired and bored, but most importantly, she was worried. She knew Hannah had the right to be angry, but the entire day she’d basically refused to speak to her. In the past she’d been passive aggressive, but at least she’d engaged in conversations.

 _I’m such an idiot,_ she thought, thinking back to when she’d first found out about the race and how eagerly she’d accepted the offer. It was hard to do street racing nowadays, thanks to all security, but these people were good at what they did, and they only did it like once a month. Amanda had been with them a number of times already, but she’d only been caught thrice—that time in San Francisco had been completely spontaneous and _didn’t_ count.

But Hannah had a point. Races without regulations were even more dangerous than her normal job already was, and she clearly had a problem. Was the thrill of it all really worth putting her life at risk? Maybe in the past she would have said yes. What was life without thrills? But… She had Hannah, and Lea, and her soon to be born second daughter.

Sighing, Amanda turned off the screen and closed her eyes. She wasn’t really in the mood for watching anything. she wanted to go out and get in a broom, but indeed, she’d had her license revoked for three months. She would have probably gotten an even harsher punishment if she wasn’t _the_ Amanda O’Neill.

The couch next to her sunk, and Amanda cracked one eye open. Hannah was sitting there, looking at her with a serious expression.

“Promise me you will _never_ race illegally again,” Hannah said.

“I already—”

“ _Promise me_.”

Amanda paused. “I promise,” she finally said. “I really, really promise.”

Hannah looked her up and down. “One _last_ chance,” she said, voice harsh. “I know how you are, and I can understand why you’re drawn to things like that. But next time think very carefully about what you’re gonna do, alright?”

Nodding, Amanda felt a weight lift off her shoulders. “Are we ok, then?” She asked, reaching for Hannah’s hand.

“No,” Hannah shook her head and shied away from the hand, giving Amanda a harsh look. “But we will be,” she stood. “When I’m ready to forgive you.”

That had felt like a slap, truth be told, but Amanda could understand. At least Hannah had said she _would_ forgive her, at some point. For now, though, Amanda would probably have to sleep on the couch again…

“Also, I’m mad, but you don’t have to sleep here,” Hannah said before walking way, probably noticing how Amanda had been looking at the couch. “You can come to bed.” Amanda looked up, hopeful. “But if you try anything I _will_ kick you.”

It was obvious, looking at her face, that she meant it. Amanda still smiled. When Hannah went upstairs, Amanda felt much better than she had before.

She would _be_ better than before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, more of this.  
> You thought it was all gonna be fluff? Ha! Enjoy.  
> Thank Araseses for her commission!


	6. Situation 6: School Meeting

“Miss O’Neill, Miss England, please step in,” the principal’s assistant called them from the office.

Hannah and Amanda exchanged a look. They’d received a call from school asking them to come speak to the principal about Lea. Their daughter, now six years old, had apparently been unable to spend even two months in school before getting in trouble.

Amanda was proud, surely, but Hannah was worried.

They walked into the principal’s office. The place was smaller than one might have assumed. The principal, a black-haired, stoic-faced woman, sat behind a black desk with nothing on it but a cup of coffee. The entire desk would probably be a holographic projector, though.

Lea was sitting in front of the principal. Her reddish hair had gotten a little darker with the years, and now it looked more like Hannah’s, though the influence of magic was still obvious. She had her arms crossed and looked to be in a bad mood.

“Please sit,” the principal said.

Amanda and Hannah took seats on each side of their daughter. Honestly, calling them both to come had been a pain. They’d had to get a babysitter for Nora in the last second. “So, what’s this about?” Amanda was the first to speak. There was already a confrontational tone to her voice. Hannah tried not to roll her eyes.

“Well, you see, Lea has been… Distracted, lately,” the principal said. Amanda raised an eyebrow while Hannah listened patiently. “She seems to have a bit of an obsession with you,” she pointed at Amanda.

The redhead cocked her head. “How so?”

The principal then gestured on top of her desk. It activated, showing a number of… comics. Badly drawn comics about brooms. And the main broom in each of those comics was the Shooting Star.

Hannah blinked. Of course, she recognized the drawings. Lea loved to make them. “I see what you mean,” Hannah said.

“Maybe Lea wouldn’t be distracted if your classes weren’t boring,” Amanda replied.

The principal gave her a flat look. Hannah pressed her lips. “Please excuse my wife,” she said with an apologetic smile. “She’s never been too keen on… authority.”

“Yes, I’m aware,” the principal sighed. She turned to look at Hannah in the eyes. “It’s not that we don’t want to encourage our students’ artistic endeavors, but I’m afraid this is the result of her first exam,” she moved her hand, and on the hologram appeared a simple math test.

Lea had basically given up midway through and had started drawing.

Hannah looked at the test for a minute. She wasn’t sure of why Lea had given up. The half test she’d done was perfect. Looking at Lea—and ignoring Amanda’s snickering—Hannah smiled kindly. “Lea, sweetie, why did you do that?”

Lea shrugged, saying nothing.

“Come on,” Amanda said, patting Lea’s shoulders. “Tell us, we won’t be mad.”

The principal watched quietly.

Lea reluctantly answered. “I don’t know. I just got the idea and did it,” she explained.

Amanda smiled proudly. Hannah sighed. The principal hummed.

“This seems to be more than simple distraction,” the woman said. “Is Lea diagnosed with ADHD or happens to be in the spectrum?” Hannah shook her head. “You should check that up,” she said. “In this institution we do our best to treat each student fairly and to tailor their learning to them.”

Amanda opened her mouth, but Hannah shut her up with a look.

“I see,” Hannah said. “But what about this test?”

“All students who fail a test get a second chance at taking them when the semester ends, so she can still get a passing grade. This is why I called you here,” the principal pointed at Lea. “She’s a kind girl and has lots of friends. She hasn’t had problems in any other subject so far, but some teachers _have_ mentioned her tendency to draw during their classes.”

Hannah nodded. “We will make sure she is diagnosed.”

“Assuming she has something like that. Maybe it’s just that your classes are _boooring,_ ” Amanda chimed in.

The principal rolled her eyes, and Hannah sighed.

“In any case, that’s all. Lea, you’re allowed to get back to class now.”

Lea looked at her mothers with a sad look. “Am I in trouble?”

“Of course not,” Amanda was the first to speak. Lea looked at Hannah for confirmation.

“No, sweetie. It’s ok. Go back to class,” she leaned, kissing Lea’s forehead. The girl smiled a little before standing up and walking to the door. “See you later.”

“Bye mom, bye mommy,” Lea said before exiting the office.

“And, Miss O’Neill,” the principal said. Amanda turned with a rather hostile expression. “I understand you don’t appreciate authority, but I hope you come to see that I _want_ your daughter to succeed.”

Amanda shrugged.

Hannah stood, leaning over the desk and offering her hand. “Thank you for your help.”

“You’re welcome,” the principal smiled.

When they exited the room, Hannah gave Amanda a flat look. “You do understand she was being kind, right?”

Amanda shrugged. “It’s her job,” she said. “I don’t have to like her.”

Hannah shook her head. Amanda could be a handful sometimes. It was a good thing she recognized that and always let Hannah handle school affairs. “Come on, we’re gonna be late for lunch at this rate,” she said.

“Oh, right. It’s been a while since we’ve seen the girls,” Amanda’s entire mood changed in an instant. Hannah couldn’t blame her. It _had_ been two months since the last time they’d had a chance to gather properly. “Should we pick up Nora?”

“I think Akko and Diana are going to bring Ursula, so yes. Let the kids play with each other.”

“Got it,” Amanda said.

Well, at least the day was bound to get better from now on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, there's even more!  
> Thanks Araseses!


	7. Situation 7: Friend reunion

“That sounds fair,” Akko said after Amanda told her of what the principal had said.

“Oh shut up, she didn’t need to bring Lea into her office to tell us that,” Amanda complained. “You’ll understand once Ursula starts school.”

“Amanda, we all went to school,” Akko replied.

Amanda shrugged.

The laughs of the tiny version of Diana and Nora, who had inherited Amanda’s orange hair, filled the room. It was a little cold to make them play outside, so the both of them were playing some VR game together. A game Constanze had brought.

All of their friends were here today. Last time they’d done this, a couple months ago, Sucy had been unable to come, but even she was here now. Her looks having changed surprisingly little since she was a teenager, the purple-haired girl was having a conversation with Barbara and Lotte. Lotte had her own belly nowadays. The day she and Barbara had finally proposed to each other was one they would forever make fun of…

Constanze tugged on her shirt. Amanda turned to look at her. Constanze offered her a glove. “Ah, it’s done?” She asked. Constanze nodded.

Amanda tried the glove on. Instantly, she felt a familiar energy running through her. She looked around the room—the dining room in the Cavendish Manor, which they had reached fairly fast despite the hundreds of kilometers separating it from their house thanks to Constanze’s new prototype tech derived from Croix’s research—for something to pick up. She stood, grabbing the cart from which Jasminka had been eating her snacks and lifting it without a hitch.

“Amanda, the hell are you doing?!” Hannah instantly said.

“Testing Constanze’s invention,” Amanda pointed at her glove. “This thing strengthens you without the need to take a pill.”

Hannah narrowed her eyes. “Please don’t break Diana’s stuff,” she said.

“That’s so cool,” Akko approached Amanda. “Can I try it?”

Amanda looked at Constanze for confirmation. She hesitated a lot before reluctantly nodding. Amanda put the cart down and gave the glove to Akko. “Sure, I guess.”

Akko put it on and ran out of the room. Amanda blinked before deciding to ignore that, going to sit back at the table.

Hannah, next to her, did a noise absurdly similar to a mouse’s squeak. “You’re going to have another?”

“Please be quiet,” Diana said, whispering, though it was too late, since everyone in the room had heard. “There’s no need to be so surprised.”

Amanda took a second to understand. “Oooh you mean you’re gonna have another kid?” Hannah gave her a flat look. “What? You were the one that shouted it.”

Rolling her eyes, Hannah went back to looking at Diana. “I didn’t think you wanted more children.”

Diana shrugged. “We talked it out and we figured it’d be fine for us to have another one. We’re hesitant, though, because, you know, the next IPR will be in three years…”

Amanda nodded. “Yeah. That’s why me and Hun chose to wait until then to have our next one.” The idea of leaving a kid alone for three months was one neither of them liked. They were already considering _not_ going to the next IPR because they didn’t want to leave Lea and Nora alone for so long.

“You’re gonna have _more?_ ” Sucy suddenly snapped out of her conversation with Barbara and Lotte.

“Yes,” Amanda threw her arm around Hannah’s shoulders. “Some of us like to have company.”

Sucy rolled her eyes.

Amanda smirked, though she was surprised when Hannah suddenly grabbed her by the waist, pulling her close. “How’s Lea doing, besides what happened today?” Diana asked.

Hannah and Amanda quickly explained some of the little girl’s big feats in the past two months: Somehow getting on top of their fridge to steal what she thought were cookies but were actually just sewing tools, reworking her entire stuffed animals collection into an army and setting them around Nora’s bed to make _her_ feel safe at night, using a bag of flour to create ‘snow’ in the middle of the kitchen…

Hannah chuckled. “And she almost broke the table jumping on it last week when Ama won the tournament.”

Diana, smiling, put on a bit of a sore face at that. “You had luck,” she said, looking at Amanda.

“Ha!” Amanda pointed at her. “My ass! I won because I’m better than you.”

“I seem to recall our current track record is… Eighty against seventy-six,” Diana pointed out, a smirk on her face, her blue eyes shining with mockery. “And Akko is at Sixty-four, so we can’t let our guards down.”

Amanda deadpanned. Diana loved to bring up their race statistics. It was incredible how many times the three of them had raced over the years, both officially and in friendly matches.

“Of course, a number of those wins were thanks to me,” Hannah declared.

Diana nodded approvingly.

“You’re supposed to be on my side,” Amanda complained.

Hannah shook her head. “Sorry, but Diana _is_ my pilot,” she explained. They’d had this exchange so much over the years that Amanda simply sighed in resignation.

“Well, but you are _my_ wife,” she leaned, kissing Hannah’s cheek.

“She’s been for like ten years at this point, get over it,” Sucy commented. Amanda laughed.

“That’s right,” Diana said. “It’s hard to believe so much time has passed, eh?” she looked up, a nostalgic expression on her face.

Hannah squeezed Amanda’s side. “Hopefully, a lot more will come to pass,” she said, suddenly getting serious, and Amanda got the distinct impression she was speaking directly to her.

“Yeah,” she smiled, leaning over and putting her head on Hannah’s. The world seemed to pause for a second. It was often hard to figure out if one was happy or not, and it was said that you couldn’t know if a human had been happy through their life until they died. But, at least at that specific moment, surrounded by her friends, hugging her wife, she _felt_ happy.

And then the door of the dining room flew open and Akko stood under its threshold. Wearing Constanze’s glove, she was carrying… a statue. It was a human-sized, metallic statue of Akko herself. “Look, Diana! I’m a superhero!” she exclaimed.

Diana snapped out of her memory and looked at Akko, surprised. “Uhm, Akko?”

“Yeah?”

“Wasn’t that bolted to the ground in our main hall?”

Akko paused. “… Maybe?”

Diana took a deep breath. “Girls, would you give me a moment?” She asked with a bit of a maniac smile, standing. “Come on Akko, let’s put that back where it goes,” she said in an overly sweet tone.

Akko’s face denoted she realized she’d fucked up.

Everyone watched the couple go with smiles. “Despite the years, Akko is still one hell of a dork,” Barbara commented.

“Like you two are ones to talk,” Hannah pointed at her and Lotte.

“At least we don’t spend half our day bickering,” Lotte said.

Amanda laughed, and Hannah did too. They had a point there.

“I think you still got the better deal. Diana only has one daughter, but she has to take care of two kids,” Sucy said. Again, Amanda laughed. She felt a little bad for it, but seeing what had just happened, she was justified. Even Hannah chuckled a little.

Maybe their lives weren’t perfect. Maybe Amanda hated paperwork and she had to admit maybe Diana had beaten her… sometimes. Maybe Hannah didn’t always enjoy putting up with Amanda’s stubbornness, or maybe she didn’t like it when Amanda took Lea for rides on the Shooting Star despite the fact that she never went faster than a standard commercial flight.

But Amanda knew that ‘perfection’ wasn’t perfect anyways, and that was what made it fun.

In a bout of romanticism, she leaned and stole Hannah’s lips. Ten years of marriage, more than fifteen years dating, and she still enjoyed those lips like if it was their first kiss. Hannah was a little surprised by this. “You feeling ok?”

“You know I love you, right?” Amanda asked.

“… of course I do,” Hannah must have sensed the mood Amanda was on, because she smiled lovingly. “I love you too.”

Amanda leaned again, until she heard gagging noises. She turned, realizing Nora and Ursula had seen them and were laughing about it. She couldn’t help laugh about it.

She still kissed Hannah again, though. And Hannah kissed her back.

She had a good life, and hopefully, it’d stay that way forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it comes to an end.  
> You'd be surprised at how easy it was to write this even after months of not coming back to these characters. Or this version of them, at least.  
> Thanks a lot to Araseses. I usually say I dislike 'continuing' stories I've finished, but if it's things like these, just little snippets of what future has, then it's definitely a welcome experience.  
> I hope those of you reading this liked it!

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic was for Araseses!  
> If you enjoyed this, and would like to see _some more of it_ , consider _checking out_ my twitter or contacting me through Discord!  
> -Twitter: @BillErak (95% of this account is retweets of shitposting or gay stuff, check pinned tweet)  
> -Discord Tag: VathýSkotádi#1696  
> I'd really appreciate the _support!_


End file.
